Romance '15
Romance '15 is a fan-made harem, romantic comedy series. It was made on September 4, 2001 and ends on February 18, 2002. Plot Kazuki Yūki, the main protagonist of the series who falls in love with his new room-mate, Yumi Fukumi, the mysterious girl from the café, he fell in love because of her beauty and love for tea. As the show proceeds so does their relationship, with many twists and turns along the way. Many of the other actresses are also in love with Kazuki, creating various situations throughout the anime. Characters *Kazuki Yūki (一樹由紀) AGE: 16 **The main protagonist of the series. While checking out the new café, he sees a beautiful girl practicing and falls in love at first sight. By chance she happens to be his next door neighbor, Aoi Fukumi. Kazuki is clumsy and has a carefree attitude, which often gets him into comprising situations. *Aoi Fukumi (由美福見) AGE: 15 **Aoi is a shy, affectionate teenage student. She is known for the cutest girl in high school since 8th grade. At first, she has a very cold attitude toward Kazuki, but according to his best friend, Midori only shows her arrogant and somewhat moody attitude to someone she likes, thus showing the characteristics of a tsundere. She eventually develops feelings for Kazuki. Her bust size is B-Cup (medium). *Rin Sakurai (りあ桜井) AGE: 16 **Wealthy, energetic, and beautiful, Rin is very popular among the boys in the school. Despite their often-times turbulent relationship, Rin has a deep affection for Kazuki and usually tries to help him. She has developed a small crush on him but it is not something he is aware of. Her bust size is C-Cup (large). *Midori Minowa (みどり三ノ輪) AGE: 14 **As Kazuki's childhood friend, it seems that Midori harbours some romantic feelings for him, but she is too proud to admit it. She is bubbly and full of energy. She is also very busty and causes Kazuki to get nervous every time. Her bust size is D-Cup (very large). *Aimi Kobayashi (小林愛実) AGE: 13 **She gets annoyed whenever Kazuki acts in a lecherous manner and typically punishes him with a single hit or kick. After spending time with Kazuki, she begins to like him, and soon develops feelings for him, albeit in a tsudere way. She is flat-chested. Her bust size is A-Cup (very small). Episodes 1. Romance At First Sight! Aired: May 18, 2001 2. Romance Makes Love Bites! Aired: May 30, 2001 3. Romance In The Beach Aired: June 8, 2001 4. Childhood Friends Has Romance! Aired: June 15, 2001 5. Romance Has A Kiss! Aired: July 4, 2001 6. Romance In The Bath-House! Aired: August 18, 2001 7. Romance And More! Aired: August 31, 2001 8. Don't Look Romance On Me! Aired: September 15, 2001 9. I'll Pass Romance! Aired: September 23, 2001 10. Romance Days Aired: October 11, 2001 11. Romance The Hero! Aired: October 28, 2001 12. Romance To Heart! Aired: December 10, 2001 13. Winter Romance! Aired: December 25, 2001 14. The Making Of Romance! Aired: January 9, 2002 15. Wedding Romance! Aired: January 15, 2002 16. Date Romance! Aired: February 9, 2002 17. Round Romance! Aired: December 25, 2001 18. Finding Romance! Aired: January 9, 2002 19. Romance Has Happen! Aired: January 15, 2002 20. Romance In The Past! Aired: February 9, 2002 21. Romance Wife! Aired: February 14, 2002 22. The Gift Of Romance! Aired: March 4, 2002 23. I Have Romance! Aired: March 16, 2002 24. FINAL Romance! Aired: March 23, 2002 Rating Romance '15 is rated 15+ for sex references and brief nudity. DVD Collection First Volume Episodes: 1. Romance At First Sight! 2. Romance Makes Love Bites! 3. Romance In The Beach 4. Childhood Friends Has Romance! 5. Romance Has A Kiss! Second Volume Episodes: 6. Romance In The Bath-House! 7. Romance And More! 8. Don't Look Romance On Me! 9. I'll Pass Romance! 10. Romance Days Third Volume Episodes: 11. Romance The Hero! 12. Romance To Heart! 13. Winter Romance! 14. The Making Of Romance! 15. Wedding Romance! Fourth Volume Episodes: 16. Date Romance! 17. Round Romance! 18. Finding Romance! 19. Romance Has Happen! 20. Romance In The Past! Fifth Volume 21. Romance Wife! 22. The Gift Of Romance! 23. I Have Romance! 24. FINAL Romance! Category:Ecchi Category:Fanfiction Category:Romance